


Welcome to Stay

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Double Penetration, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Friends With Benefits, Kinktober 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pining Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Keith and Shiro give Lance what he's always wanted: taking both of them at the same time.Kinktober 2019 Day 19: Double Penetration





	Welcome to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

Gasps and moans echo through the room as Keith thrusts up into Lance. With each thrust, the head of Keith’s cock hits Lance’s prostate.

“P-please, Keith! Please! I’m ready! I want it!” Lance begs, mouthing at Keith’s neck to try and entice him to get what he wants.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Yes! I’m sure! Please!”

“Okay then.” Keith turns his head to where a tall man looms in the corner. “You heard him, Shiro. He’s ready.”

Shiro grunts, striding forward and climbing onto the bed behind Lance. Since he’s already naked, he grabs the lube and pours a generous amount in his hands before smoothing it over his erect member. “I’m coming in.” He guides the head of his cock to Lance’s hole and begins pushing in slowly. He watches in fascination as his cock disappears inch-by-inch into Lance.

“Ah!” Lance moans shrilly, throwing his head back and clenching onto Keith’s shoulders tightly. He tightens his muscles up despite his best efforts to keep them relaxed.

“Shh, you’re doing so good, Lance,” Keith murmurs, kissing up and down the column of his neck to try and keep him relaxed.

Shiro reaches around Lance and starts tugging at Lance’s cock to try to get Lance to relax his muscles. “Relax, Baby. We’ll take good care of you.” His eyes continue watching as he bottoms out. “Look at that, you took me all the way in.”

Leaning his forehead against Keith’s shoulder, Lance tries to catch his breath. “S-so full!”

“You’re doing so amazing, Baby. You’re taking the both of us so well,” Keith coos, running his hands through Lance’s hair. “I love you so much.”

“Ngnh.” Lance picks his head up and kisses Keith. “Move, please!”

Keith and Shiro exchange a glance before nodding. They set a pace where when Shiro pulls out, Keith thrusts in. They set a fast pace, not giving Lance time to think.

“Yes! Yes! Please! Please give it to me!” He cries, his words slurring and his body twitching from the overwhelming pleasure. “Gonna cum!” Tears stream down his cheeks.

“Cum when you’re ready, Baby,” Shiro croons, leaving hickeys and up and Lance’s neck.

With a cry, Lance cums. His walls clench down on Shiro and Keith’s cocks as he cums onto his and Keith’s stomachs. Keith and Shiro cum soon after, filling Lance with their hot cum.

“That was amazing, Lance,” Keith murmurs.

“It was,” Shiro agrees. “I’m going to pull out now.”

Lance whimpers as Shiro pulls out of him. “Gosh, I feel all stretched out now.”

“Give yourself a few days,” Keith says, helping Lance slide off his own member. “Your body will fix itself.”

“R-right.” Crawling off the bed, Lance heads to the bathroom and cleans up. He slips on his clothes and heads back into the bedroom to see Keith and Shiro cuddling and sharing kisses on the bed. His heart clenches and he makes his way to the door.

“You are always welcome to stay, Baby,” Shiro murmurs when he sees Lance heading to the door.

“Ah, you know that all that lovey-dovey stuff isn’t for me. I’ll see you guys later.” He quickly leaves the room and the apartment before he breaks out into tears. He speed walks home, wanting nothing more than to curl up in his bed. Upon arrive home, he showers and crawls into bed.

_ I’ve gotta stop doing this. It’s going to kill me sooner or later. _ The ache in his backside only further cements his train of thoughts.  _ They’re never going to love me or see me as anything other than a friend. Why do I keep hurting myself like this? _

As Lance falls asleep with tears on his cheeks, Keith and Shiro fall asleep with smiles on their faces. They’re none the wiser about the thoughts of their dear friend or what it all could mean.

**********

_ I’m sorry, Shiro, Keith. I just couldn’t do it anymore. _


End file.
